Earthbound en Mother 3
by Chiny369 Nemo
Summary: La aventura anterior de Ness y sus amigos a concluido, Giygas ha sido derrotado. Pero ¿Que habra sido de Pokey? ¿Que sucedera con Onett?¿Pasara en todas Partes? Esta podria ser la ultima parte de Earthbound y nuevas aventuras se aproximan en los eventos del Mother 3 despues del mensaje que recibe atravez de Picky...
1. El mensaje de Pokey

Esta historia comienza con el final de una historia, pero es el comienzo de otra nueva:

Después de que Ness y sus amigos amigos Paula, Jeff y Poo hayan salvado el mundo de las garras de la poderosa forma de vida existente llamada Giygas como decía en la profecía. y el niño robusto y ex mejor amigo de Ness. Pokey Minch escapara a una época diferente, las almas de los héroes regresan a su época devuelta a sus cuerpos en el Valle Saturno.

Todos los saturnos y las personas que estaban presentes los recibieron muy agradecidos con los cuatro elegidos por su gran valentía y con cartas de sus conocidos que siempre les tuvieron fe.

La aventura finalmente había llegado a su fin y cada uno de los elegidos se separaban cada uno por su cuenta.

El príncipe Poo agradece la hospitalidad que le brindaron sus amigos, pero el debía volver a su reino que lo estaban esperando para celebrar su Azaña y se tele transporta a Dalaam.

El niño genio Jeff antes de pensar en volver Snowood, tuvo la idea de decidir permanecer en el Valle Saturno para poder aprender mas cosas que antes y poder pasar un tiempo de calidad con su padre Andonuts .

Mientras que por el lado de Paula, le pide a Ness que si la puede llevar a su casa en Twoson a lo cual el chico de la gorra de baseball acepta y se tele transporta con la chica del moño. en cuando llegaron a su residencia, ambos jovenes se dieron un sentimental abrazo de despedida.

Paula antes de dirigirse a su hogar ella le quiere decir a Ness que tiene algo que decirle, pero la timidez es muy fuerte y le dice a Ness que dice que se le olvida y que vaya a su casa que su mama se preocuparía y se seprana ruborizados.

Ness el chico de 13 años regresa a Onett y decide que antes de volver a su propia casa, debería de visitar la casa de sus vecinos los Minchs. El héroe tenia un ligero sentimiento de culpa por el hecho de que Pokey su antiguo mejor amigo y su padre desaparecieron en el transcurso de su aventura. Ness quería saber como estaban la madre y el hermano de Pokey.

Lardna Minch que es la madre Pokey, se encontraba deprimida por la desaparición de su esposo y su hijo, pero se encontraba con otro hombre que Ness había conocido antes en Winters que usaba un chaleco rojo y tenia bigote y era rechonchete como si fuese Mario bros xD .

Por otro lado Picky Minch le agradeció a Ness de haber salvado el mundo, felicitándolo por ser un héroe y diciéndole que es un chico genial, pero estaba triste por el lado de que se haya ido a su hermano mayor ...

Ness comprendia como se sentía Picky, en el fondo el lamentaba el dia que Pokey y el dejaron de ser amigos y el dia que se unio a Giygas y su desaparición.

Ness después de visitar a sus vecinos al fin llega a su casa están donde lo están esperando su madre y su hermana Tracy y su perro King con un gran abrazo de bienvenida y con un rico bistec en la mesa recién hecho.

Tracy le dice a Ness que tiene mucha tarea que hacer desde que salio a su aventura. Sin embargo le ofrece a su hermano mayor ayudarlo con una parte y le pregunta que si Paula y el están saliendo?

Esa pregunta hace que Ness se ruboriza y lo niegue con la cabeza.

Entonces su madre llamo a Ness para darle las gracias y decirle que sabia que tenia un gran coraje por salvar la tierra de las garras de Giygas y que por eso prepara la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que haya tenido en toda la vida la semana que viene .

Asi es, nuestro héroe cumpliría años pronto…

Entonces el día de la fiesta ya llego y todos sus amigos vinieron ... Paula, Jeff, Poo, Picky, Tony, AppleKid, OrageKid, Andonuts, los Runaway Five, Venus, Electra, el Señor Monotoli, los Saturns, los Tendas, los familiares de sus amigos y etc .

Era el mejor dia que Ness podría tener y la mejor fiesta de la vida. era casi perfecto pero habia 2 importantes detalles que no lo hacían perfecto ...

1: era su padre que no esta presente en su casa… ¿Por qué será que se ausenta tanto en casa?

2: su ex amigo Pokey ... Especialmente el detalle # 2 por ser mejores amigos desde pequeños.

Ness se sentía vacío ese día porque era la primera vez que no estaban ellos en su cumpleaños, como se les conoce desde muy temprana edad solían ser muy buenos amigos y estar cada uno en el cumple del otro …

El dia ha pasado rápido, había sido una gran fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor:

Paula en una parte de la fiesta bailo con Ness.

Jeff estaba en su computadora portátil con Tony adulándolo.

Poo estaba impresionando a la chicas, los tendas y los saturns de la fiesta con sus técnicas de Mu en la pista de baile mientras con Electra, Venus y los Runaways Five en un numero musical siendo un gran espectáculo.

Tracy y Picky se divertían en el castillo inflable con los niños de la guardería de los Polestars.

el Doctor Andonuts comia donas con AppleKid , OrangeKid y el señor Maxwell con los adultos platicaban en las mesas.

Luego, cuando se hizo de noche y todo el mundo se había retirado a sus hogares y que era hora de dormir.

Ness estaba recordando tantas cosas que pasaron con una placida sonrisa por su fiesta.

el estaba cansado y listo para irse a dormir, pero algo no lo dejaba dormir esa noche. Era su conciencia que lo molestaba. pensó en ¿Y ahora qué sería de Pokey? muy preocupado ...

Finalmente sería hora de cerrar los ojos, pero en medio de la noche alguien está llamando a su puerta, entonces Ness se levanta y sale de va a ver quién es .

Resultó ser Picky muy deprimido con un mensaje para Ness ...

Picky entrega el mensaje a Ness, Ness se pone a leer el mensaje.

Era de Pokey que estaba diciendo: "Atrapame si puedes, perdedor!, Spankety spankety spankety! " ...

Lo que no sabia el niño es que eso solo era el principio de un gran cambio de la vida de Ness pronto en Onett iba a empezar a cruzarse por eventos raros ...


	2. El incidente del hombre

**bueno, este es un remake de mi historia, corte a la mitad este capitulo y le puse un nombre distinto pero le puse mas detalles a esto aunque este algo corto n/nUu el otro capitulo se tratara del relato es todo lo que dire, espero lo disfruten!**

Ya han transcurrido pocos meses después de que recibiera la carta, Ness estaba preocupado desde entonces y ha estado atento de Picky desde que lo visitó. Era como su hermano mayor para el ya que iban a jugar en el parque después de ir a la escuela muy seguido.

Un dia salieron y luego deciden a hablar de su día:

- y dime….cómo has estado? –

Le pregunta Ness a su pequeño amigo.

- todo bien, excepto que supe que el maestro tuvo un accidente muy raro y no tuvimos clase - Picky mensiono eso despertando la confusion del otro.

- ¿Como eso? –

- Nadie lo sabe ... sólo el director se acercó a nosotros y dijo eso, pero él no sabe nada -

-Y ¿Qué van a hacer entonces? –

-El director dijo que va a conseguir un maestro sustituto, ¿y a ti como te va?. –

Picky no tenia idea de lo que paso ahí, pero cambia de tema y le pregunta a Ness.

- B-Bueno ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Paula? –

Ness dijo un poco nervioso a lo cual Picky le insinua.

- ¿No es que la chica que te gusta ? he? - (¬w¬)

Esta pregunta hace que Ness se ruborice y responda de forma repentina

- Ella n-no me gusta! recuerda que sólo somos amigos!. - (-0/0-)

-Si Claro! y ¿Qué pasa con ella? -

-Ella se inscribio en mi escuela recientemente y eso nos hace buenos compañeros y mi amigo Poo dijo que tal vez se inscriba con nosotros en la escuela. –

Ness le explico al menor la maravilla de que 2 de sus 3 mejores amigos estarán en la misma institución que ellos a lo que Picky responde con alegria. Ellos son buenos amigos del menor también.

- wow! Solo falta Jeff y la pandilla estará completa!. –

- Sí, pero Jeff estudia en Snowood, pero dijo que tal vez se cambie de escuela después de pasar tiempo de calidad con el Doctor Andonuts. –

Explicó Ness con algo de envidia, su papa no pasa tiempo con el en casa. (¿PERO PORQUE? ;w;)

- Bueno, pero eso sería increíble estar todos juntos ¿verdad? –

Picky dijo con un suspiro a lo que el de la gorra se dio cuenta de su rostro detonaba tristeza al recordar también a su hermano, Ness se siente algo mal por el y luego decide cambiar de tema para olvidar las penas.

Que mejor para olvidar las penas que un rico helado del parque! (:DDD):

- Oye ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Qué tal si compramos un helado? –

-Si! Vamos, quiero un helado ¡! –

La tristeza de Picky había desaparecido en un instante y acepto la oferta de Ness.

Ambos chicos estaban de camino para comprar un rico helado. Pero con la prisa luego chocaron con un hombre y cayeron al suelo.

El hombre tenia una sombrero que tenía como una tela blanca que cubría su cabello ,tenía una chaqueta marrón con un cinturón en el centro tenía un pantalón blanco y un par de botas negras, que tenía un enorme bigote negro con una narizota y llevaba una caja de cartón que se le cayo . aparentemente era un buhonero.

El buhonero estaba molesto con los dos niños y se levanto con rabia del suelo mientras sacaba un plátano que se ve muy delicioso para comer y les grita con un humor de perros:

- Oigan mocosos!¡¿Acaso no saben por donde caminar?!. - Dijo el hombre.

- Oh L-Lo siento mucho señor, mi amigo y yo no lo habíamos visto caminar por ahí!. –

- No me digas… –

- De verdad! mi amigo y yo solo íbamos a comprar un helado y luego ... bueno. –

Ness se disculpó con el buhonero que no estaba nada impresionado y quería explicarle la situación. Mientras que Picky miraba con curiosidad la caja que se le había caído al hombre y pregunto.

- Qué es eso ?. -

- NO TOQUES NADA ! –

Dijo el hombre que golpea la mano de Picky lastimándolo.

-Auch!

- No es de tu incumbencia y no les importa, ya he tenido la mala suerte de lidiar hace tres años antes con una bocona malcriada y un grupo de idiotas, no tengo tiempo ahora para hacerme cargo de un par de mocosos, así que si no les importa me voy ahora, a si que apartaos de mi camino pelmazos! . –

Bufo el hombre mientras agarraba sus cajas para irse y empujo a ambos niños de su camino. Ness se molesto con el carácter de ese hombre y Picky disgustado sobándose su mano.

- ¿Cuál es el problema de ese bastardo? Sólo íbamos a comprar un poco de helado, no es para tanto!. –

-Si… te entiendo, Lo odio. –

- Yo también lo odio Picky, no eres el único... –

Ness está de acuerdo con su compañero, ambos niños expresaron su odio que le tienen al buhonero. pero cambiaron el tema cuando Picky con una sonrisa le pregunta a Ness:

- ¿Y todavia vamos a ir a comer ese helado?

- ¿Por qué no? ... VAMOS! ... - Dijo Ness.

Después de una tarde de comer ricos helados en el parque, se estaba poniendo oscuro y primero fueron a dejar a Picky a su casa para no tener problemas con su madre.

Ness con una placida sonrisa llena de helado (pero que rico xD) al llegar a su casa que estaba sorprendido de ver quien estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa.

Para su sorpresa se trataba de su amigo Jeff pero no lo vio como de costumbre, su mirada mostraba que estaba deprimido y muy callado.

La madre de Ness se hizo cargo de él y le llevo en la mesa un plato de Bistec , mientras que Tracy le prestó sus juguetes para animarlo y King el perro de Ness fue lamiendo la cara de Jeff.

Pero fue inútil levantarle el animo y el no parecía que mejoraría pronto, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de hablar sobre lo que pasó y sólo se retiro para ir a dormir.

Ness esta preocupado por Jeff y le pregunta a su madre que pasa y ella decide explicarle a su hijob la situación que les relato su amigo en su ausencia:

- Mama, ¿que le pasa a Jeff y que hace aqui? -

- Bueno hijo, Veras ... hace unos días Jeff regreso a Winters con el Doctor Andonuts, ellos planeaban estar juntos una semana mas antes de volver a Snowood por los papeles de Jeff, al parecer se iban a mudar pero no me acuerdo bien ... –

- vaya….-

- continuare con lo siguiente…-

Se podía sentir la seriedad en la voz de la mama de Ness a continuación…

Algo no andaba bien era obvio, lo cual nos deja las siguientes pregunta:

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

¿Qué pasó con el maestro de Picky?

¿Quién era el hombre con el que Ness y Picky chocaron en la tarde?

¿Qué le pasa a Jeff?

¿Qué le iba a contar su madre a Ness?

¿Quién lo ayudaría?

¿Por qué pasa esto?

¿tambien afectara a Ness?

¿Por que tantas preguntas?

Mas adelante lo averiguaremos a medida esta historia avanze.


	3. La historia de Jeff

La madre de Ness le relata la historia de su amigo a su hijo desde el comienzo:

(*Flashback*)

Todo comenzó en el Saturn Valley.

El Doctor Andonuts con su hijo Jeff, AppleKid y los MrSaturns le estaban dando el toque final a la Sky Runner antes de pensar en utilizarlo de nuevo como tranporte.

Mientras el doctor fue por unas donas como trabajaban duro, los chicos genios rompieron el silencio:

- Uff..Un poco mas y estará como nuevo!.-

- Bien hecho Jeff, esta vez si te estas luciendo con eso!.-

- Gracias AppleKid! No es para tanto.-

Jeff era un poco modesto con sus inventos pero AppleKid estaba impresionado por los trabajos de los Andonuts y les tenia mucho respeto.

- No seas modesto contigo amigo, de verdad que seras un gran inventor como Andonuts.-

- ¿De verdad lo crees asi? .-

- Claro que si! Me encantaría hacer grandes inventos como los tuyos.-

- Pero tus inventos nos ha ayudado mucho a mi y a mis amigos en nuestro viaje.-

- Entonces somos los mejores! Jaja!.-

- Sin duda!.-

Ambos niños genios la pasaron bien riéndose y contándose cosas por un rato hasta que terminaron de modificar el Sky Runner con éxito.

- Genial acabamos, ya tengo hambre!.-

- Papa! Ya terminamos de arreglar el Sky Runner.-

- Que maravilloso es escuchar eso hijo mio. ¿una dona?-

Llego el Doctor Andonuts con algunos MrSaturns cargando consigo mismo un plato de Donas.

-Al fin algo de comer!.-

- ALFIN ZOOM DONAS BOING.-

( Trato de hacer algo parecido al lenguaje de los Saturnos ;w; )

Paso un buen rato de convivencia después de almorzar donas en el Saturn Valley, llego el atardecer y los científicos ya se iban a bordo del Sky Runner luego de haberse despedidos de los MrSaturns.

El trio de inventores iban volando en el Sky Runner de camino a Twoson para primero dejar a AppleKid a su casa. El la paso muy bien en el Saturn Valley y les dejo su numero por si acaso.

Luego de la despedida Jeff y su padre montan nuevamente el SkyRunner para ir finalmente al laboratorio de en Winters .

Jeff había pasado unas buenas vacaciones con su padre aprendiendo, estaba viendo la ventana de la ventana suspirando complacido con todo el tiempo que invertido hasta que su padre rompe el silencio del viaje con una pregunta:

- Dime Jeff, ¿Qué te parece este tiempo de calidad que tomamos juntos? ... -

- Bueno de hecho papa (Jeff no tiene la costumbre de llamar al doctor Andonuts papa) lo pase muy bien con contigo y entonces ... me gustaría ... eh. –

Jeff suspiro un poco apenado, a pesar de ser un genio no sabia como explicar lo que quería a su padre y le pregunta.

- ¿Dime mi hijo?. -

- M-Me gustaría que vivieramos juntos ... como una familia ... de verdad. –

Finalmente admitió lo que deseaba a su padre. Estaba nervioso por la conmoción sorprendiendo a su padre.

- Jeff ... -

- Si Papá ... es... lo ... que ... yo ... quiero ... Tú también ... quieres ... papá? –

Dijo Jeff casi con ganas de llorar, haciendo que su padre reaccione casi de la misma forma.

-Jeff ... Por supuesto ... la verdad hijo que te perdí mucho tiempo ... y te quiero de vuelta ... por supuesto. –

- Oh papá. –

Jeff dijo eso dejando de lado sus lágrimas al igual que el Doctor con su respuesta y abrazo a su padre después de tanto tiempo. El esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo el poder estar junto a su padre como familia.

Despues de esa sentimental esena entre padre e hijo, por fin llegaron a Winters en la noche, estaba el mono del chicle con su novia dándoles la bienvenida en el laboratorio e hicieron una corta cena después de hacer un largo viaje.

Más tarde en la noche Jeff tenia sueño y fue a dormir:

- bueno hijo, es hora de que te duermas, tengo que salir.-

- *bostezo* ¿a donde vas?.-

- voy a recoger tus papeles en snowwood para poder mudarnos.-

Dijo con una sonrisa y preparándose para salir.

- papa ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches!.-

- buenas noches hijo.-

- espera!.-

- …? –

- te quiero…-

- … yo también te quiero.-

Después el doctor Andonuts se retiro de la habitación cuando Jeff se quedo dormido.

(* Fin de Flashback*)

- Esa noche fue la última vez Jeff supo acerca de su padre…. -

En ese momento Ness supiro con la historia de su madre mientras acaba de contar el relato.

- Al día siguiente el salio en busca de su padre, pero todo lo que encontro fue uno de sus zapatos en la nieve y así es como Jeff tomo la decisión de venir aquí para quedarse ... Eso es todo lo dijo ..-

La madre de Ness finalizo el relato con un supiro y preocupación en su voz.

- Pobre ... Jeff, debe sentirse feo que su padre lo abandone. -

- No Tracy ... Andonuts no lo hizo... y lo demuestra su zapato ... –

Ness le explica a su hermana teniendo experiencia en situaciones asi.

- ¿De que estas hablando Ness ?. -

- Él Fue secuestrado ... tenía la sensación desde que mis amigos y yo detuvimos a Giygas ... que cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo por aquí y van a seguir pasando. -

- ¿Cómo estas seguro de todo esto cariño?. –

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que Ness rompe el silencio.

- Primer la desaparición de Pokey y ahora el de Andonuts ... Siento que algo va a suceder ... madre. -

Ness sabía que tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo andaba mal. muchas preguntas se formularon para Ness de lo que más le preocupaba:

¿La desaparición de Pokey tenía algo que ver?

¿Quién secuestró a Andonuts?

¿Quién está detrás de esto?

¿Qué pasará?

¿Será solamente Onett?

¿Dónde se originó?

¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Esto se puede encontrar más adelante en Onett con más cambios después.


	4. Memorias Relampaguiantes

Era ya de noche y pasaron unas horas que se enteraron de lo de Andonuts, después de cenar toda su familia ya se había ido a dormir para ir mañana a la escuela.

Ness era el único que aun permanece despierto, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y reflexionando con suspiros:

- *suspiro* no se por que pero hoy ha sido un dia bastante extraño….-

Dijo con mucho desanimo acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

(*Flashback1*)

- y dime….cómo has estado? –

- todo bien, excepto que supe que el maestro tuvo un accidente muy raro y no tuvimos clase -

- ¿Como eso? –

- Nadie lo sabe ... sólo el director se acercó a nosotros y dijo eso, pero él no sabe nada -

-Y ¿Qué van a hacer entonces? –

-El director dijo que va a conseguir un maestro sustituto…..–

(*Termina el primer Flashback y Empieza el segundo*)

- Oigan mocosos!¡¿Acaso no saben por donde caminar?!. - Dijo el hombre.

- Oh L-Lo siento mucho señor, mi amigo y yo no lo habíamos visto caminar por ahí!. –

- No me digas… –

- De verdad! mi amigo y yo solo íbamos a comprar un helado y luego ... bueno. –

*Picky mira la caja*

- Qué es eso ?. -

- NO TOQUES NADA ! –

*golpe en la mano*

-Auch! -

- No es de tu incumbencia y no les importa, ya he tenido la mala suerte de lidiar hace tres años antes con una bocona malcriada y un grupo de idiotas, no tengo tiempo ahora para hacerme cargo de un par de mocosos, así que si no les importa me voy ahora, a si que apartaos de mi camino pelmazos! …... –

(*Termina el segundo Flashback y comienza el tercero*)

- Esa noche fue la última vez Jeff supo acerca de su padre…. Al día siguiente el salio en busca de su padre, pero todo lo que encontro fue uno de sus zapatos en la nieve…. y así es como Jeff tomo la decisión de venir aquí para quedarse ... Eso es todo lo dijo …...-

*hubo ecos*

(*Finalizando los Flashbacks*)

- Uhhm… esto es muy sospechoso.-

Ness supira por un largo rato cuando se empieza a pensar algo curioso.

-Tal vez es lo que Paula le preocupaba hace unas semenas, ella estaba preocupada ese dia… pero…-

En ese momento empezó a recordar un comentario de Paula en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

(*Flashback*)

Ness estaba sentado en la mesa de los obsequios mirando al vacio tranquilamente cuando algo toca su hombro y voltea un poco ruborizado y sorprendido.

- ¿Ocurre algo Ness?. –

- Uh! Paula… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Bueno… veo que estas aislado en tus pensamientos, ¿Es Pokey verdad?. –

Ness supira un poco desanimado.

- Si, tu sabes que hemos sido amigos y todo eso.-

- ¿Sabes Ness? Yo lo entiendo… no tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto...-

- ¿ Que crees que deba hacer Paula?.-

- Si esto te inquieta mucho, yo creo que necesitas concentrarte a los mas profundo de tu subconciente .-

- ¿Te refieres a….ir a Magiciant? -

- tengo la corazonada de que si…-

- No se por que Paula… pero tengo esa misma corazonada, quizá me de las respuestas… ¿Tu crees que regrese Pokey?.-

- Yo digo que si lo hara, pero ahora es tu fiesta y creo que deberias divertirte ahorita.-

Paula le dedica una hermosa sonrisa que hace que Ness se sonroje y lo levanta del asiento, los dos se miraron por un momento en silencio mientras que en la pista de baile reproduce una canción lenta y luego la chica del moño rompe el hielo.

- Dime… ¿Sabes bailar?.-

- Sup-pongo!.-

- ¿Quieres bailar?.-

- Yo…. Por supuesto.-

El chico de la gorra le toma la mano a la rubia y la saca a la pista de baile haciendo un vals como por media hora...

(*Fin del Flashback*)

El muchacho recuerda la experiencia que tuvo con mucho gusto, mientras que el se hundia mas y mas en sus pensamientos llego a un punto que recordó lo que mensiono Paula.

Ness se levanta de la cama y va a su cajón donde tiene guardado su mochila de su aventura y saca el bate mágico que consiguió en magiciant y los demás objetos .

- Espero que esto me de las respuestas…-

El chico pensó para si mismo y puso sus manos sobre los objetos mágicos, se concentro profundamente para poder volver a Magiciant.

Tocar eso objetos era como cuando el tenia que tocar la roca del sonido y producia de su interior las 8 melodias de los santuarios.

Concentrado su poder y pensamientos a sus objetos, al finalizar de reproducir las melodías en su mente los recuerdos sobre los santuarios comenzaban a salir y girar en torno a Ness y finalmente se queda dormido.

(*un recuerdo de la infancia*)

Todo el fondo estaba en blanco y negro, Ness estaba fuera de la casa observando en el patio a 2 niños de aproximadamente 8 años, uno era rubio y su pelo le tapaba los ojos y gordito (ese era Pokey) mientras el otro tenia cabello negro y una gorra que le quedaba grande (ese era Ness) con unos bebes como de 3 años un niño rubio que era similar a su hermano y una niña rubia con un moñito rojo (Picky y Tracy).

El gordito tenia una corona de rey y un baston de caramelo mientras que el otro tenia un casco de soldado y tenia un bate como su arma. Ellos jugaban a los soldados y Ness servia al rey.

- Atencion! El rey requiere de su soldado ahora.-

- Si señor! ¿Que necesita?.-

Ness entre los arbustos miraba ese recuerdo.

- El rey tiene hambre, quiero unas galletas de la cocina!.-

- Hay voy señor!.-

El pequeño soldado iba como en cubierta a casa de su amigo y trata de tomar las galletas de la ventana, necesitaba algo para alcanzar su objetivo.

-Ummm ya se! King! *silbido*.-

Aparece un perro blanco con manchitas atrás del niño y le lame su cara.

- muy bien general, necesitamos traerle las galletas para el rey, por favor ¿Me autoriza subir en tu espalda para alcanzarlas?.-

- Guaau! .-

El perro se sienta para que el niño se suba a su espalda y se levanta para alcanzar las galletas de chispas de chocolate recién hechas en la ventana.

- Ya casi….lo tengo!.-

El niño tomo finalmente las galletas y bajo del perro.

- Buen trabajo general! Ahora podemos traerle al rey sus galletas!.-

Ness y su mascota corrieron hacia donde estaba el rey que tenia mucha hambre.

- ¿las trajiste?.-

- Claro que si!.-

Dijo el pequeño soldado extendiéndole las galletas a su amigo y las probo.

- Mmm! Buen trabajo, toma tu recompensa!.-

El rey Pokey le da algunas galletas a Ness.

- Muchas gracias señor!.-

Ambos le dan una mordida a sus respectivas galletas y luego rieron mientras comenzaron a juguetear en el patio.

El Ness actual estaba apresiando el recuerdo hasta que la voz de un niño pequeño le hablo por atrás.

- Ven…..juguemos!..*suena una risita*.-

- huh?.-

El niño parecía llevar el mismo conjunto de ropa que Ness pero se ve distorcionado su imagen y parece que tenia un peinado curioso, almenos eso es lo que noto el joven de la gorra.

- jajajajajaja…. –

- Oye! .-

El niño risueño sale corriendo como que quisiera jugar a las atrapadas con el.

- Atrapame! …jajajaj….-

- Vuelve aquí!.-

Ness por un rato esta persiguiendo al niño por todo Onett, era la primera vez que veía a ese niño, y era muy escurridizo, por lo tanto era difícil de atraparlo, había perdido la pista del niño cuando fue corriendo por donde había caído el meteorito, era extraño.

- *jadeando* Uff!.. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niño?.-

Empezó a observar y buscar alrededor de la colina, cuando por un momento se percata del meteorito.

- Un momento… se supone que es un recuerdo, ¿Qué hace este meteorito aquí entonces?.-

-Quieto!...-

Sono una voz mas madura atrás de el, al otro lado había un joven entre sombras, no había una imagen muy clara sobre ese muchacho.

Podía notarse que tenia una capa, tenia puesto un chaleco con patalones, unas botas negras y llevaba puesto un casco que enmascaraba parte de su rostro.

El joven desenvaino una espada y la apunto en dirección de Ness. Mientras que hacia una seña ofensiva con su mano haciendo que el chico de la gorra se enfuresca.

- ¡¿ Y quien demonios eres tu ?!.-

- Hasta la vista!.-

- ¿Qué cara…!? .-

Ness no termino de decir la frase cuando la espada del enmascarado cobra un brillo inesperado y suelta un poderoso relámpago a su objetivo y todo el lugar se desvanecio en un espacio blanco que luego se volvió negro.

Lo cual nos traen las siguientes preguntas:

¿Habra sido este el fin de nuestro héroe?

¿Qué paso con el niño?

¿Quién era ese joven y por que apareció en sus recuerdo?

¿ Que hacia el meteorito en un recuerdo mas antiguo?

¿Por qué Ness recordaba todo esto ahora?

¿Ahora entienden por que el capitulo tiene la palabra "Relampagiantes"? xDD

Esperemos que todo esto sea respondido mas adelante… Gracias por leer!.


End file.
